Question: Evaluate. $\sqrt[3]{-54}\cdot\sqrt[3]{\dfrac12}=$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} \sqrt[3]{-54}\cdot\sqrt[3]{\dfrac12}&=\sqrt[3]{-54\cdot\dfrac12} \\\\ &=\sqrt[3]{-27} \\\\ &=-3 \end{aligned}$